when the heart stops beating - part two
by TallulahQ
Summary: This is part two of my first story - it is set three months on from where part one left off. Is Sam starting to remember what happened on the roof that day in January and if he is, what are the repercussions for him, Jules and the rest of the team. I am so grateful to everyone who reviewed the first part of this story - they were amazing.
1. Chapter 1 Memories

**WHEN THE HEART STOPS BEATING - PART TWO **

**Chapter 1 - Memories**

It had been a tough week and it had ended with a particularly stressful and exhausting hot call. It was August and the hottest day of the year so far according to the auburn haired weather girl on the TV that morning. She was not wrong. But it was an oppressive heat - the dense air hung heavy over the city; not a day to wear full protective body armor. As Sam stayed in his prone sniper position, he could feel the heat of his body. Small beads of sweat had appeared on his forehead; one had escaped and had started to trickle down his nose - and as much as he wanted to wipe the annoying droplet away Sam did not move. He had been in his sniper position for hours listening to Greg through his headset trying to talk the young man out of taking the lives of his hostages. The hostage taker was a young soldier who had been given compassionate leave because his pregnant wife had been killed by a drunk driver. He had found the driver, an oil executive whose very expensive lawyers had managed to get him off the charge of vehicular manslaughter. The young soldier had gone to the man's office and had taken him, his secretary and assistant hostage. He wanted answers as to why his wife and unborn baby's lives were not deemed valuable enough to warrant the man going to jail for what he had done. He wanted him to pay for taking away his family. Sam did not want to squeeze the trigger and end his life; he had lost so much already. Sam wondered what he would do in the same situation; if Jules had been pregnant and some guy who had drunk too much got behind the wheel and mowed her down. Would he not react the same way as the young soldier? - Sometimes life could deal the cruelest of blows.

What was obvious to everyone was that the young man was grieving and felt he had nothing left to live for. Unfortunately, that made him even more dangerous. Sam hoped Greg would be able to find a way through so that it would end without lives being lost.

After three hours of negotiation, Greg finally managed to get the young man to surrender. Greg had made some calls and pulled in more than a few favors so the young soldier could get the help he so desperately needed. Greg had also been given assurances too that the case would be reinvestigated.

It was the best outcome all round.

So when Sam finally got into bed, he wondered why he couldn't sleep. Sleepless nights were usually reserved for when he had taken a life. Jules was used to the almost ritual way he dealt with the aftermath of every life he took. He would come home, throw up, change, run, come home, shower and watch TV until it was time to get ready for the next shift.

Sam tossed and turned for hours before giving up on the sleep which was not forthcoming and made his way downstairs. Sam looked at the clock in the kitchen, 3.17 am as he put the kettle on the stove. He probably wouldn't bother trying to sleep now as he has to be up at five anyway. Sam knew his insomnia had nothing to do with the last case it was something else that was causing him to feel uneasy. He then saw the opened letter on the table and instantly his stomach flipped. Was that the reason why? The letter had been waiting on the mat when he and Jules had returned home. It had been there with others; some junk mail, an insurance renewal and a letter to Jules from her brother.

He looked at it again - Date: September 24th - The Crown vs. Mr. Otis Sanders.

He had not heard that name in a while. The events of that day seemed like a million years ago: The day he nearly died.

Sam's memory of the day was crystal clear up until the moment he stepped onto the roof with Brian Coulson.

Greg had tried to fill in the blanks; had told Sam about the two men who had shot Sam, Brian Coulson, and the young woman and their links to Otis Sanders. The young woman who had been shot and fallen with Sam was the sister of the woman Sam had rescued from Otis Sanders. Sam remembered Tracey Winters but as hard as he tried he could not recall her sister or what she looked like. He had tried so often to recall the events of that day and had asked Brian but he didn't know - he had been shot first and was unconscious - so how Sam fell off the roof was still a mystery. Sam had never liked Brian Coulson, but he had visited Sam often while he was in the hospital and Sam had grown to quite like Team Two's Tactical Officer. He would never be his best friend, but still he was a nice guy. Jules was not convinced and still disliked Coulson intensely.

Jules walked into the kitchen, just as the kettle had started to whistle. Instantly she took the cups out of the cupboard and began to make tea for her a Sam.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Jules asked her hair tousled from sleep and dressed in Sam's old hockey shirt. Sam looked at Jules and forgot momentarily what was wrong - she looked as sexy as hell as he watched her making tea.

Sam walked up behind Jules and wrapped his arms around her. He loved her smell. He had suddenly felt very anxious and needed to feel Jules' body next to his. "Can't sleep, I'm sorry I woke you".

"You didn't wake me" Jules said turning to face Sam "I woke up and saw you weren't there - Is it the letter that is bothering you?" Jules had the uncanny ability to be telepathic with anything to do with Sam.

"I think so; I haven't thought about that day for a while now, it just kind of brought it all back" Sam said as Jules handed him his tea and they sat at the kitchen table.

"This reminds me of my first night out of hospital, when you made me eggs and tea" Sam said

It was a good memory, a warm comfortable memory like most of his memories since then. They had all been good because of the woman who sat opposite him. She had got him through the most traumatic event of his life and made him the happiest man alive.

"Try and not worry about it Sam, you did everything by the book". Jules said trying to reassure Sam.

"I'm not worried about giving evidence, it's something else and I can't figure out why I feel so uneasy" Sam said.

"It's because its bringing back all those painful memories, that's all Sam and your frustrated because some of it you cannot remember - Come on" Jules said taking Sam by the hand 'there's no point in sleeping now, but we can sure do something else to relax you"

"You are very bad Jules Callaghan, very bad" Sam said laughing. He did feel better. She had an amazing ability of making him feel at ease and taking away all his fears and anxieties. God, it scared him sometimes how much he loved her.

Sam had managed to put his concerns aside and focus on work. He loved being part of Team One. He loved his job and sometimes it was not all stress and action. Sometimes it could be hilarious.

The last call still had the team laughing when they arrived back at the Barn.

"Well, guys, let that be a lesson to us all. No sex games involving adult toys. Remember if you do you could have the SRU rappelling down the wall and in through the bedroom window". Ed said laughing at the thought of Sam and Spike going through an elderly couple's bedroom to find they were in fact role playing a very explicit sexual version of cops and robbers and the elderly gentleman standing in front of his wife holding a sexual aid pretending it was a gun.

A witness had heard the husband say he had a gun and would be prepared to use it so had dialed 911. On arrival the uniformed officers heard much of the same and believing it to be an armed hostage situation, called in the SRU.

"It was Spike's face" Sam said laughing so hard tears were forming in his eyes. "It was like he had never seen a naked body before".

"In my defense, I am Italian Catholic, and I have never seen a naked body of someone of that age - Is that what happens when you get old; it shrinks to nothing? I think she was going to be a little disappointed".

"Spike I think he was planning on using something else" Sam said.

"Oh… oh" Spike said realizing what Sam was referring to.

"I think it's good that people of advanced years still indulge in a little…. role playing" Jules said laughing with all of them.

Greg walked in joining in the laughter. "I must congratulate the both of you for remaining professional, at least until you got into the SUV".

A half an hour later the team sat around the briefing table, still laughing and drinking beers. It was a good end to the week.

"Have a good weekend team, see you all bright an early Monday" Greg said.

That night, completely out of the blue, Sam had one of the worst nightmares he had ever experienced. He woke, his body covered in sweat and shaking uncontrollably. Jules held him until he could speak.

Jules was used to Sam's nightmares. He would have them frequently when they had first met. Jules would be woken up by Sam shaking and sweating. He would lie; telling her he couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about but as time went on and they became closer Sam slowly started let Jules into the darkness of his dreams. Sam hadn't had a nightmare since they had been back together; until that evening.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" Jules asked once she could see Sam was calm enough to talk.

"Jules, I can't be sure if it was a nightmare or if I have remembered some of what happened on the roof the day I was shot".

Jules sat crossed legged on the bed and waited for Sam to continue. She didn't want to push; if Sam was remembering she knew it could be difficult for him.

"I think I remember what one of the men on the roof was wearing; I can remember one of the men wearing a blue jumper. And the girl, Jules, I think I remember what she looked like." Sam said.

Jules knew Sam was right; she distinctly remembered one of the men had worn a blue jumper. This was not a nightmare Sam was starting to regain his memory of what happened on the roof that cold day in January

"Anything else?" Jules asked.

Sam had a look on his face that Jules had never seen before and she started to worry.

"Sam, what's wrong; are you OK?"

Sam rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Jules immediately followed, more concerned about Sam than his dignity.

"What's wrong baby?" Jules asked gently rubbing Sam's back.

Sam washed his face with cold water, and then sat on the bathroom floor; his face buried in his hands.

"Sam, what is wrong, you're scaring me, shall I call Dr. Reynolds?"

"No Jules, I'm fine I promise"

"You are obviously not fine Sam"

"I remember Jules; I remember everything that happened on the roof"

Jules sat on the bathroom floor with Sam "What happened on the roof?"

Sam looked at Jules and she instinctively knew not to ask any more questions. Sam would tell her when he could but right now, for whatever reason, he couldn't.

"Are you coming back to bed?" Jules asked but knowing he wouldn't be.

"I can't sleep; I'm going to watch TV for a while"

"OK baby" and kissed him gently on the lips.

Sam put on the TV; he recognized the film but couldn't concentrate on it. His mind kept replaying the events of the day on the roof. It had shocked him how much memory he had lost of that day and how it had all come back instantly flooding his brain with so much information he thought he was going crazy.

Sam had called Greg before Jules had woken up. He had asked to meet and said it was about the Laker Street case. As all the documentation relating to the case was at the Barn, Greg suggested they should meet there at 11.

Jules woke shortly after. She asked if Sam was OK and even though he said he was she knew differently. Sam told her he was going to meet Greg at the Barn at 11 and then he promised he would tell her everything when he came home.

Sam was early for the meeting, he saw John Sullivan as he arrived.

"Good Morning Sam, isn't this your weekend off?" John asked

"Yes, I'm meeting Greg here; there are a few things to go over about the Laker Street case." Sam replied.

Sam saw the rest of Team Two heading for the locker room; he smiled at Andrew and nodded to the others as he headed off to wait for the Boss to arrive.

It was no more than 15 minutes later, when Sam heard the familiar alarm and Winnie's voice advising Team 2 that there was a hot call. It was an armed incident in the shopping mall at Winchester Place. Team Two were just leaving when Greg arrived.

John briefly acknowledged Greg as Team Two headed out.

"Morning Sam" Greg greeted the young officer. "We can use the briefing room as Team Two are out on a call".

Sam followed Greg into the briefing room. Winnie brought in two cups of coffee for both of them together with the Laker Street files.

"Thank you Winnie, could you also ensure that we are not disturbed for the next hour of so" Greg asked the SRU Despatcher.

Winnie acknowledged Greg's request and pressed the button to close the shutters when she left the briefing room.

"OK Sam, what was so urgent that I needed to come into the office on my day off?" Greg asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Revelations

He was getting worried. He should have sorted the problem months ago. Now he had to resolve the situation and quickly. He had to work hard to regulate his breathing; he needed to stay calm compose himself and everything will be just fine.

One hour, he had just one hour to put his plan into action and then he would feel more relaxed. He needed to make a call; he was nervous but he would know in the first few seconds if there was a problem. It was done and everything was OK.

He entered the car park, got into his car and drove off.

Jules looked at the kitchen clock, 11.25. Sam was meeting the Boss at 11, so he should be home around 1 pm. She needed to keep herself busy; she was going to cook lunch. Jules opened the fridge; it was seriously in need of replenishing. If she was going to cook then a trip to the store was in order. Just as she picked up the car keys her cell phone rang. Jules thought it would be Sam and without looking at the number that had appeared answered it "Hi Sam, how'd it go?"

It wasn't Sam and the color drained from her face and she dropped the car keys.

"OK, but hurry, please hurry" Jules said as panic started to rise making her heart beat fast and loud.

How could this happen again to Sam? Jules was pacing now impatiently waiting to be picked up so she could be with Sam.

She heard the horn as a car pulled up. She raced outside. Jules climbed into the passenger seat.

"How is he Brian?" Jules asked, desperate for information.

"He's not going to make it Jules, not this time."

Jules did not see the fist fly towards her jaw, but boy she felt it when it made contact. Her head hit the side window so hard it broke the glass. Darkness came quickly before she could even comprehend what had happened.

Greg listened while Sam told him everything that happened on the roof that fateful day in January. He told Greg that he thought it was a nightmare at first, but as he started to remember more and more, he realized it wasn't a nightmare at all but what had actually happened to him and the young woman. Sam said he had left Coulson covering the three individuals because he needed to speak to Greg as he felt there was something really odd about the whole situation. When he turned back, he saw Coulson talking to the two men as if he knew them. Before Sam had a chance to do or say anything, the one calling himself Steven Daniels turned and fired his gun at Sam. He remembered a searing pain in his right shoulder and a crushing pain in his chest, but he was still conscious and saw the other man shoot the young girl. Sam rubbed his chest remembering the pain as vividly as if it had happened yesterday.

Sam said he heard Coulson say something to the two men about finishing the job. Sam paused. He knew telling Greg was going to be difficult; he couldn't even tell Jules last night. Remembering was hard enough, saying it out loud was near on impossible.

Greg understood Sam was finding it difficult and gently prompted him to continue.

"So Coulson said to the two men something about finishing the job, and then what happened Sam?"

"He told them to throw me off the building and to do the same with the girl. I think she was already dead, Boss, but I couldn't be sure. I tried to get up; I remember struggling with one of the men as he dragged me to the edge. Sam's voice breaking as he desperately tried to keep his emotions in check.

It was difficult for Sam to relay the events to Greg, but it was just as hard for Greg to listen to. He had always felt guilty for the pain Sam had gone through as it had been his suggestion that he and Sam ride along with Team 2 that day. The fear Sam must have felt knowing he was about to be thrown from a roof top must have been unbearable: Greg understood now the reason Sam had blocked out the events of that day from his memory.

Greg understood he had to remain professional for Sam's sake but all Greg wanted to do was to comfort his young officer. Greg could see Sam was barely holding it together emotionally. However, Greg was an officer of the law and as such had to obtain as much information as possible about the crime and the perpetrator of that crime, namely SRU Officer Brian Coulson.

"Sam, there's no need to rush things - if you need a break just say".

"No, I'm good Boss, I just need to say it and get it over with, I know you will be finding this difficult to believe, Boss I could hardly believe it myself but I know that is what happened".

"I believe you Sam; I just can't understand why he would do such a thing. OK he wasn't the most amenable guy in the SRU, but murder and attempted murder?"

"So, from what you are saying, Coulson was obviously involved with the Johnson brothers - do you think Coulson made one of them shoot him to cover up his involvement?" Greg asked

"It was a relatively minor wound; I think that was probably what happened" Sam surmised.

Greg had always felt uneasy about the case and had often wondered why Coulson's injuries were relatively minor, while Sam was left fighting for his life. Greg slammed his hand down on the table "Damn it, I should have asked more questions I should have known. Sam this is my fault; right from the start it had been my idea to ride along with Team 2."

"Boss, you couldn't have known, no one could. What I don't get is why leave it? Why risk my memory coming back. Coulson must have been a little worried that I would get my memory back and remember what happened to me."

"Sam, he obviously wasn't banking on you surviving the fall. Let's face it no one thought you were alive when you hit the ground. And it's rare for people to regain a memory which had been lost through a traumatic event and he probably thought if you did remember it would be your word against his".

Sam felt relieved; even though it was one of the hardest things he has ever done it was over - he had told the Boss and now he could tell Jules and they could finally move on from that day; It was no longer a fragmented picture it was now complete - a pretty horrific picture but at least it was whole.

Greg called Inspector Holleran and was told he was away for the weekend. Greg told the secretary that he needed to speak to Inspector Holleran on a serious issue and would await his call.

As Greg and Sam waited for Inspector Holleran to return the call, Team 2 arrived back at the base.

Greg and Sam left the briefing room and walked over to Winnie. Greg asked her to let him know as soon as Inspector Holleran called.

Sam looked on as Team 2 headed into the locker room, Sam didn't see Brian Coulson. He asked John Sullivan where Brian was. John replied that just before they left for the incident at Winchester Shopping Mall Brian had received a call to say his mother had suffered a stroke and was in the hospital. John had told Brian the team could manage and he could leave and go straight to the hospital to see his mother.

The color drained from Sam's face. He did not believe Brian Coulson's mother had suffered a stroke. Brian knew, somehow, that Sam had remembered.

Sam told Greg what John Sullivan had told him. Greg tried to ease Sam's concerns. He told Sam not to jump to conclusions. Coulson's story would be easy to check out. He would make some calls and find out where Coulson was.

Sam took out his cell phone; he wanted to let Jules know he was still with Greg and that he would be home soon. Jules wasn't picking up; Jules always answered her phone.

Sam left the Barn shortly after and made his way home. Sam walked through the door calling out to Jules, hoping and praying she would answer. He had a sinking feeling that Jules not being at home had something to do with Coulson. Sam entered the kitchen and saw the car keys on the floor and Jules's cell phone on the side. He checked the last number to call her phone. His heart sank, he recognized it immediately. It was Brian Coulson's number.

Sam sat down clutching Jules's phone in his hand. His heart which was normally slow and steady was racing and he had to swallow hard to stop the bile that was rising in his throat. He knew Brian had taken her, for whatever reason, he had Jules. It was his fault; he should have told Jules about Coulson when she asked. If he had told her she would not have gone with him - at least not without a fight.

Sam was finding it difficult to remain in control. But he needed to stay focused; he would find her and he would kill the son of a bitch.

"Boss, Jules is gone; her car keys and phone are here - Boss, I think Coulson has got her".

"Try and stay calm Sam" Greg was panicking too but he knew Sam was losing control and he had to keep him calm. "Don't worry Sam, I'm calling in the team - we will find her".

When Sam arrived back at the barn, Greg told him he had checked with the hospital and Brian Coulson's mother had not been admitted to hospital or had suffered a stroke. She was in fact holidaying with her daughter in Palm Springs.

That was the information he dreaded. Sam knew there was no doubt - Coulson had taken Jules. He was scared, more scared than he had ever felt in his life. He needed the team, Ed, Spike Wordy and the Boss; they would find her, and everything would be OK.

Ed arrived first to find Greg, Sam and John Sullivan with Inspector Holleran. Ed knew immediately something big had happened and by the look on Sam's face he was guessing it was something bad.

Greg told Ed the situation. Ed tried not to show Sam just how concerned he was; if Coulson was prepared to murder Sam what could he do to Jules?

"We'll find her, Sam" Ed said trying to reassure his friend.

"How? No one has seen Coulson or his car. His cell phone is off. Ed, he is SRU he knows how to do this." Sam was beginning to lose hope. Where was Spike; he needed Spike to work his computer magic and find Jules.

Spike and Wordy walked through the doors and once briefed on the situation Spike immediately set to work. "Coulson's car cannot hide from me I will hack into every traffic camera until I find it Sam, we will get Jules back and Coulson will pay for what he's done".

John Sullivan gave the team all the information he had on Brian Coulson. At first John did not believe what Greg had told him about his tactical officer but the more he heard the more he had started to believe it to be true. He had initially doubted Coulson had been left unconscious from a gunshot wound to the shoulder, but the doctors had told him Coulson had suffered quite severe blood loss so he guessed that had been the reason why. It had never occurred to him that his officer could be involved in murder and attempted murder.

Greg advised the team that a search on Coulson's house had not turned up anything. It had emerged Brian Coulson was a very private individual. However, his laptop was being brought in by officers and it should arrive shortly.

The team sat around the table; there was nothing they could do but sit and wait for Spike to give them something to go on; a place to start looking for Jules.


	3. Chapter 3

WHEN THE HEART STOPS BEATING - PART TWO

Chapter 3 - Buried

Jules eyes flickered, and then she opened them slowly. It took five full seconds for her brain to engage and remember what had happened. Brian Coulson had told her Sam had been shot; he told her he would pick her up and take her to the hospital and then he punched her in the jaw. Her fingers gingerly touching her swollen face and then remembered she had hit her head on the window. She felt her head and could feel her hair, it was wet and sticky from the blood and she could feel slivers of glass still in her hair. The wound had stopped bleeding; a minor head wound she thought, a few stitches and she would be as good as new.

Jules looked around. It was dark, very dark; she could not see anything at all. She tried to sit up but her head hit something hard.

"Shit" Jules said as she rubbed her already sore head. Realization flooded her brain seconds later.

"No, God, please no, not this".

"You bastard, Coulson, you fucking bastard" Jules screamed.

Jules tried to control her breathing as terror was taking over. Brian Coulson had buried her alive.

Jules started to run her hands over every inch of her prison feeling for cracks or handles or something. She felt something. It was metal and as she ran her fingers over it she knew it was a hinge. This must be the hatch. She traced its outline; it was small, probably no bigger than thirty inches. Jules tried pushing the door with her hands but it wasn't moving.

"Help; can anyone hear me?" Jules was screaming now as the panic was making her heart race so much she felt she would vomit.

Jules gave up screaming after a few minutes. Her throat was sore and she was using up valuable air. She told herself to stay calm. The team would find her she had to have faith. She knew Sam would not give up until he had her back. She would stay calm, preserve her air and wait to be found. As Jules lay in her dark, very small tomb, she started to sob; "Sam, find me please".

Spike had left a program running which was looking for the color, make and model of Coulson's car. Wordy was then looking at each of the searches to see if any was Coulson.

Spike was working on Coulson's laptop. If he had anything hidden on the laptop Spike knew he could find it. There wasn't a program he couldn't hack into or a firewall he couldn't breach.

It took Spike less than ten minutes to infiltrate Coulson's computer. "Boss, I think you need to take a look at this".

Greg headed over to Spike "What am I looking at Spike?"

Spike pointed to the screen "These are all deleted emails; they have either been sent to or received from Jason DeShawn. Some of these emails go back to last year".

"The same Jason DeShawn that Otis Sanders and the Johnson Brothers were linked to?" Greg asked. Everything was now falling into place.

"Good work Spike, stay on it, you too Wordy, keep looking for Coulson's car. Ed, Sam you're with me; we are going to pay Mr. DeShawn a visit."

Sam was pleased; finally he had something to do. He hated sitting around doing nothing. At least it was a lead.

The three officers headed for the door of Jason DeShawn's house. "Can you hear that Boss?" Ed asked. They listened; there was music playing and women laughing. "I think Mr DeShawn has company" Greg said.

Ed banged on the door "SRU Open up".

A girl opened the door dressed only in a bikini. She looked young, possibly no older than 18.

"Miss, this is the SRU, we are here to see Jason DeShawn" Greg told the young girl.

A tall well-built man, in his late thirties, appeared at the door. A large moustache dressed his top lip and he was smoking a Cuban cigar.

"What do you want SRU?"

"Jason DeShawn, we would like to speak to you in connection with Brian Coulson" Ed spoke firmly. He was already pissed and any shit from Jason DeShawn would just exacerbate his already bad mood.

"Who? Sorry don't know a Coulson" Jason DeShawn said as he started to close the door.

Ed's foot stopped the door from closing.

"I know my rights, you can't come in here without a warrant" Jason DeShawn said and again he tried to close the door.

"Miss" Ed called to the young girl who had opened the door "I need to take a look at your ID."

The young girl looked scared. "I aint got ID"

"You have no ID or you just haven't got it with you?

"I aint got ID I said" the girl repeated.

"Well that is just so damn unlucky for Mr. DeShawn. I have reason to believe you are under the legal age of consent and as you cannot prove otherwise, Mr. DeShawn would be arrested on suspicion of sexual molestation of a minor and, therefore, no warrant necessary. " Ed said looking smug.

"I'm 18" the girl protested but Ed was ignoring her and was now focusing all his attention onto Jason DeShawn.

Jason DeShawn wasn't sure if the cop was telling the truth or if he was being played. There was no way however, that he was going to risk it. To be arrested on a trumped up pedophile charge would have his ass beaten the crap out of before he made bail. Coulson didn't deserve that kind of loyalty.

DeShawn opened the door and all three officers walked through. Sam was content to let Greg and Ed handle the situation. He had too much on his mind and it was taking all his resolve not to beat the crap out of Jason DeShawn just for knowing Brian Coulson.

Ed continued where he had left off.

"So, Mr DeShawn, would you like to tell us how you know Brian Coulson?

"He's a friend" DeShawn replied.

"In what capacity; work friend, social friend?" Ed Continued.

"Sort of both, we do favors for each other, you know scratch each other's backs"

"Have you seen or heard from him recently?" Greg asked.

"As a matter of fact, he called me earlier, asked me if I could lend him some money". Jason DeShawn said.

"Did he talk about anything else, for instance the kidnapping of an SRU Officer?" Ed asked.

"No he just wanted to lend some money."

Greg knew from the look of his face that Jason DeShawn knew nothing about Jules.

How much money was he asking for?" Ed asked.

"$25,000" DeShawn replied.

"And did you give it to him?" Ed said trying to remain calm.

"No man, I told him I didn't have that sort of cash lying around, but I said he could have five grand. He said he would be by to pick it up but it didn't show" Jason DeShawn explained.

Ed took out a set of handcuffs. "You are under arrest Jason DeShawn; put your hands behind your back"

"I thought you weren't gonna arrest me if I told you what I knew about Coulson" Jason DeShawn protested.

"I lied" Ed said as he was leading the man out to the waiting uniformed officers.

Just as they were leaving, Sam's cell phone began to ring. He didn't recognize the number.

"Good afternoon Sam, how has your day been so far?"

"Where is Jules, what have you done with her?" Sam loud voice caught Greg attention. He immediately knew Sam was on the phone with Coulson and called Spike and told him to trace the call. Greg turned to Sam and motioned to him to keep calm. The calmer he was the longer he would be able to keep Coulson talking.

Spike immediately set to work. Tracing calls was a lot quicker than the old days, but about a minute of talk time was still required in order to get a fix on a location. Spike guessed Coulson was using a disposable cell or an old phone with no GPS so tracing it would take longer.

"Jules is safe for now Sam, but she will shortly be running out of air. Listen carefully, to get her back in one piece you have to pay me $250,000. I will call you again with the when and where. Don't pay and she dies" Coulson ended the call.

"Could not get a trace Boss, the call only lasted 35 seconds - perhaps we will have better luck when he calls again" Spike said.

Sam was beginning to panic - what did he mean Jules would be running out of air. Where the hell is he holding her?

Jules was slight in build, but strong and mentally as tough as nails. She would be able to cope until her team found her. But they would need to make it soon; the air in the box was running out. She guessed she had 45 minutes, an hour at the most before she suffocated.

She needed to think of nicer things. She would think about Sam and how happy he had made her. Jules had never been one for soppy sentiments, but she knew Sam was her soul mate, her one true love. She knew he would be panicking if they were unable to find her soon. He panics when she is late home from shopping. He plays the part of an ex-special force badass really well but she knew the real Sam; the kind and gentle Sam who would walk on hot coals for her if she asked him to.

"We've found Coulson's car" Spike said as Greg, Ed and Sam walked back into the SRU HQ.

"We have been tracking his movements and we have him at your house Sam at around 11.35 a.m."

They looked at the footage from the traffic camera; it was Coulson's car, and it was parked outside Jules and Sam's house. Spike continued to follow the car using the traffic cameras. They continued to follow it down Warner Avenue and then the image disappeared.

"Where's it gone, Spike?" Sam asked.

"There are some traffic cameras not working at this junction, but he could have only gone four ways. I'll just keep looking until I pick him up again. I will find out where he has taken her, I promise you Sam".

Sam's cell rang again: It was a different number. This time Spike was ready. "Try and keep him talking Sam, about anything, just don't let him hang up until I tell you".

"Good Afternoon Sam. Still having a not so good day?"

"What do you think?" Sam replied.

"Jules isn't doing so well, I think I may have miscalculated the amount of air she would need. She has about 45 minutes of air left, an hour tops. This isn't going to be a problem, provided, of course, that you have my money. "Coulson said his voice drenched in sarcasm.

"We have your money" Sam lied. As a general rule Sam didn't lie, but this situation was different. The situation warranted a little deception and he had no trouble whatsoever lying to the scumbag on the other end of the phone; Sam needed to keep Coulson talking. "Where and when do you want it dropped off?"

Coulson didn't reply. Sam knew he had unsettled Coulson. He was not expecting Sam to be so direct. Sam continued. "Well, Coulson, where do you want the drop to take place.?"

"I know you're lying Sammy boy - SRU wouldn't agree to ransoms"

"They didn't - I got the money from my father" Sam said hoping and praying Coulson would believe him.

"I'll phone again with the details". Coulson said and then the call was ended.

Sam looked at Spike "Please tell me you managed to trace it".

Spike nodded "I'm sorry Sam; Coulson ended the call too soon". "But it might not matter, Spike then said looking at the computer. Uniformed officers have just stopped Coulson's car.

"Have they got Coulson? " Sam asked

"Don't know yet. They are taking him out of the car now" Spike replied.

Spike's face said it all. Something was wrong.

"What's going on Spike?" Greg asked.

"Just heard from the uniformed officers who had stopped Coulson's car; it wasn't Coulson. Coulson had apparently asked a friend to swap cars with him. He knew Coulson was police so his friend agreed." Spike said and then added "they are bringing in the driver; he should be here in 10 minutes or so - if he is a friend he could know something about Coulson".

It had felt like someone had stabbed Sam in his heart. It was all over. The bastard had won. He came close to killing Sam and now he has Jules somewhere. She would be counting on Sam and the team to save her. She would know they wouldn't give up on her, but where could they look now? Coulson was in the wind. He had played them all right from the beginning.

Greg spoke to Coulson's friend. He story sounded genuine; he was not a close friend of Coulson's but thought it was police business so had agreed to swap cars and drive around just as Coulson had asked. As soon as they had the details of the driver's car, they began a search for it. It was located 15 minutes later, parked down the street 50 yards from Coulson's house.

Sam said he wanted to go back to Coulson's house to see if he could find anything which might have been missed in the search.

Greg knew Sam needed to keep busy and told him he could go.

"Time to talk to Jason DeShawn again "Ed said firmly. Ed was not giving up. DeShawn might know if Coulson had a garage, lock up or storage unit. Anywhere he could hide Jules.

Ed spoke to DeShawn who was not being very cooperative and Ed was losing his already limited patience with the criminal.

"We know you ordered the shooting of your girlfriend, Sonya Winters: Just because Otis Sanders was too scared to testify against you, doesn't mean we don't know what you did. The drugs, prostitution and the gangs: We know about it all and it's not going to be long before we get enough evidence to put you away for a very long time. But, if you help us now then perhaps the police would lay off you a little. You stay out of trouble and who knows, you could stay out of prison. We just want to know if Coulson had ever mentioned to you a storage unit or garage that he rented or owned."

"He said he had a place where he kept his stuff but he never told me where man" Jason DeShawn said.

"Stuff, what stuff?" Ed asked.

"You know, man, his money and guns and things". Jason DeShawn replied.

"And when you say things, do you mean drugs?"

"Yeah, you know cocaine and shit". Jason DeShawn said. And that was all he knew, just that there was a place, where that place was no one except Coulson knew. Ed knew now Coulson had never intended to collect the ransom. Had never intended to tell anyone where Jules was. She was just a pawn in his plan to give him time to get away.

Jules had tried to sleep to conserve her air, but she couldn't. Jules wondered why Coulson would be so cruel and end her life this way. Death could have been quick - a bullet to the head - over in seconds. She remembered back to January when she had seen Sam lying on the snow. She thought he was already dead. He wasn't; they had eight more months together. If that was all she could have then so be it. She would choose eight months with Sam over a lifetime without him. It was getting harder for her to breathe; her chest felt heavy - she knew she would be sleeping soon. It would be all over shortly. She was crying, where are you Sam?


	4. Chapter 4 Rescued

Author's Note: Hi everyone. Thanks again for all your amazing reviews. Only two more chapters after this one and I'm hoping to post them soon. I hope you like where I have taken this story. Please let me know your views they are so appreciated.

Chapter 4 - Rescued

Sam pulled up to Coulson's house. He ducked under the police tape and went inside. He stopped in the middle of the lounge and scanned the entire room looking for something, anything. He wiped the sweat from his forehead; it was another scorching day. Sam wondered how long Jules could survive in this heat locked in some place with limited air. _Come on Sam, think, where would Coulson hide her_. He had to stop acting like a panicking boyfriend and start thinking like a police officer. Jules needed him to stay focused; she would be counting on him and he was not about to let her down.

Ed called Sam and told him DeShawn had told him Coulson definitely had a place where he kept money, weapons and drugs, but he did not know where.

"It's got to be here Ed, I know it".

With renewed determination Sam began to call out to Jules and then listen for any sound. He repeated this in every room. Sam opened every door and every cupboard.

He finally opened a door to a cupboard which was filled with books and magazines. He threw the contents onto the floor and removed the shelving: What he found made his heart beat faster than he believed possible.

A door hidden behind shelves had been nailed shut. _You don't nail a door shut unless you want to keep something in or something out. _ Sam was frantically trying to find something to lever the door open. He decided it was taking too long and started to kick at the door with renewed strength; he would find Jules behind the door - he just had to. The panels in the door finally started to yield under the onslaught. Wood started to split and give way; and then surrendered completely. Revealed behind it were concrete steps leading down to the basement of the house. She was here, she had to be.

Sam ran down the steps, calling out to Jules. He heard nothing. It was pitch-black and Sam tripped over a box. He took out his flashlight and started to scan the room with the beam of light. Nothing. There was nothing which resembled a box big enough to fit Jules in. He then scanned the floor with the flashlight and saw a bolt; Sam slid the large bolt back and lifted open the heavy wooden trap door.

Please be in here Jules.

The space was tiny, but he saw her. She was there; her small frame curled up. Jules was unconscious. Sam quickly placed two fingers on her neck checking for a pulse; it was there - a little thready but she was alive. Dropping the flashlight to the ground, Sam pulled her out through the small opening. The flashlight rolled along the concrete floor partially lighting the dark damp basement.

"Jules baby, Jules wake up sweetheart" Sam said as he cradled her in his arms and stroked her face.

Jules finally took in a breath and then coughed. She held on to Sam. Sam noticed her hands; they were bloodied and bruised from the scratching and banging Jules had done to try and free herself from her prison.

Sam sat on the basement floor and held Jules while she wept. He had called Greg and the team was on their way to the house together with EMS.

It took only minutes before Sam heard the familiar voices of the team calling out to him. "We're down here" Sam called back.

The team made their way down the steps leading to the basement. Beams of light danced around the basement trying to pinpoint their teammates

Greg bent down and looked at Jules. "Are you in one piece, Jules? No broken bones or anything?" Greg stroked her head and felt the sticky substance on her hair which he knew instantly was blood. "You have a head wound Jules that would need to be looked at".

Jules did not reply. She just held on to Sam.

"EMS are on their way, Sam" Greg said "Let's get her upstairs. Can you manage?"

Sam nodded and without letting her go managed to stand with her still cradled in his arms and carried her up the stairs.

"Close your eyes, sweetheart, the light will hurt your eyes until they adjust". Sam spoke gently to Jules.

Jules complied and closed her eyes, but still she had not said one word.

Paramedics were waiting as they made their way out of the house. Sam gently laid Jules on the gurney and climbed into the ambulance still holding on to her hand.

The team watched as the ambulance pulled away.

"The bastard had her here all the time. Hiding her in plain sight" Ed said.

"We can't let him get away with this, he has tried to kill two members of our team" Spike said.

"Where do you suggest we look Spike?" Ed asked knowing no one had any leads on the whereabouts of Brian Coulson, ex SRU tactical officer for team 2.

"Let's get to the hospital" Greg said.

Greg was worried about Jules. She and Sam had been through more than anyone should ever experience and all of it at the hands of one man. Spike was right; they could not let Brian Coulson get away with what he had done. They would find him and make him pay for that he was certain.

The doctors had asked Sam to wait outside the examination room while Jules was checked over. He reluctantly obliged. However, two minutes later a nurse appeared and asked Sam to come back in. Jules was very agitated and only Sam was able to calm her down.

Sam was worried Jules had not spoken, but he knew she had been through hell and it would take her some time to get over. It was his turn to help her as she had helped him eight months earlier. He would be strong for her and she would get over this.

The doctors decided Jules needed sedation to help her sleep. Sam stayed and held her hand as he watched her slowly drift off to sleep.

The doctor appeared and checked Jules vital signs. She was doing OK.

The doctor told Sam he would like to speak to him outside. Sam followed the Doctor into the corridor and found his Team 1 team mates all waiting outside. He loved the guys; they were always there when you needed them offering their support.

The Doctor started to speak addressing all of them. "Ms. Callaghan is in quite good health considering what she has been through. She had a 3" gash to the right side of her head, which we have cleaned and stitched. We did a scan of her head just to be sure there wasn't a brain injury and thankfully it was clear. Her jaw is very swollen but luckily not broken. She has been given sedation and she is sleeping at the present time. I am concerned, however, that she had not communicated with anyone. She became very agitated when Mr Braddock left the room so we had to bring him back in. I understand she has suffered an extremely traumatic event and I think she should be monitored closely over the next few days to see how well she responds. However, if she remains withdrawn and uncommunicative we may need to carry out a psychiatric evaluation." The Doctor waited for everyone to digest what he had told them and then asked if anyone had any questions. No one did for now.

When the Doctor left Sam turned to the team, "She's not going to need a psych evaluation; Jules will be fine. Maybe if he had woken up to find himself buried alive, he would be feeling a little off." Sam didn't want anyone jumping to conclusions - Jules was stronger than anyone he knew and she would get over this.

"What are you doing Sam? Do you want one of us to drive you home to get a change of clothes and pick up some things for Jules?" Greg asked.

"I'm not going anywhere, Boss, I'm not leaving Jules here by herself" Sam put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his keys. "But I would appreciate it if someone could go to our place and pick up some things for Jules.

"Wordy took the keys from Sam, "I'll get Shelly to pick up some things for you Sam, she will know what Jules will need; I'll be back as soon as I can".

Sam thanked Wordy and he left the hospital.

Sam told the guys to go home, they all had an exhausting day, and it was supposed to be their weekend off. They stayed for an hour or so before leaving. Wordy had returned with Shelly and a bag for Jules. Greg said he would give it to Sam. Sam was sitting by Jules' bed holding her hand. Greg had rarely seen two people so in love, so devoted to each other. He had seen it in Jules when Sam had nearly lost his life and now he saw it in Sam.

Two hours after the team had left, Jules eyes began to open. Sam watched as for a split second Jules looked peaceful and then saw the terror in her eyes as she remembered what she had been through. Sam stroked her hair and told her it was OK that she was safe and he would never let anything ever happen to her again. Sam saw her face relax a little. But she didn't speak. Jules closed her eyes again and slept.

Sam watched Jules sleep for hours. He could watch her forever; Sam knew Jules was the only person he wanted to be with. She was his life. She would get over this and when she is fully recovered he will asked her to marry him.

Sam was woken by Jules quietly sobbing. Her hands were covering her face trying to stifle the sound

"Hey baby, you're awake; don't cry Jules." But Sam was crying too as he gently held onto her. "I'm so sorry Jules. I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

"I was so scared. It was so dark and so small and I thought you would never find me". Jules was sobbing into Sam's chest.

It was a good ten minutes until either of them could speak, but it was Jules who spoke first.

"Did you get him?" Jules asked.

"No, Jules, but we will, I promise".

"Where did you find me?"

"He had you at his house hidden in a box underneath the basement floor". Sam explained.

"At his house? The arrogant bastard". Jules said and then continued "So I'm guessing what you needed to tell the Boss was that Brian Coulson had something to do with you getting shot on the roof".

Sam nodded.

"What did he do Sam?"

"I will tell you everything when you are out of the hospital. I want you to get better first". She had been through so much already; that could wait for another day.

"I'm so sorry Jules, if I had told you about Coulson; you would not have gone with him. I have no idea how he found out I had remembered what happened."

"Don't blame yourself Sam; he would have found some other way to get to me"

Jules eyes felt heavy; she wanted to sleep but she was afraid to. She did not want to tell Sam, she did not want to tell anyone; Jules hated feeling afraid, hated being made to feel afraid. She would not admit it to anyone; but Coulson scared the living crap out of her.

Sam told Jules to go to sleep; he could see she was exhausted; he could see too how frightened she still was. Sam kicked off his boots, took off his shirt and belt and laid on the bed beside her. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't think this is allowed" Jules said her head resting on his chest. Just hearing his heart beat made her feel comfortable and safe "but please don't go".

"I'm not going anywhere Jules; go to sleep I promise you I will still be here when you wake up".

Jules knew he would be. She trusted Sam more than anyone she had ever known in her life. But it was more than trust with Sam; it was a belief - an absolute and categorical belief that Sam would always love her and would always be there for her. She knew if he wasn't; it would be because he couldn't and that scared her more than Coulson ever could.

Sam gently stoked her hair and when he heard her breathing becoming slow and steady he knew Jules was sleeping. Sam didn't sleep. He saw a nurse come in; she quietly checked on Jules and quickly left. She didn't say anything to the blonde man lying next to Jules; she just smiled. The staff knew the team well and knew the risks they took on a daily basis and most of the staff would allow the rules to be broken in exceptionally circumstances.

When Jules woke she seemed more relaxed, more like her old self.

"When do you think they would allow me home?"

Sam laughed "Easy Jules, you have been through quit a lot, just rest and get better".

Sam knew Jules wasn't very good at being a patient. If the hospital managed to keep her in for a week they would be lucky. But he was happy, Jules seemed OK. She had been through the most unimaginable horror and had come through it. Jules was tough; she would not allow Coulson to break her.

Sam was right; the hospital had only managed to keep her two days. He drove her home.

"I'm sick of hospitals, Sam. I think we've done our fair share of being hurt. Can we try and stay injury free for the next year or so". Jules said.

"Jules you were in hospital for two days, it was hardly a life sentence" Sam said laughing at her as she pulled a face at him.

Greg was surprised but happy to see Jules so relaxed. He had been worried when he saw her the day Sam had found her.

Coulson had not been seen anywhere. He had vanished. His passport was not found, so it was possible he had fled the country. Spike had been monitoring any movement on his known bank accounts and there had been none.

Spike believed Coulson had bank accounts in other names. He had been in contact with Jason DeShawn for well over a year. He had plenty of time to build a new identity for himself. He wasn't married had no children, therefore had no ties. It was always easier to take on a new identity when no one knew much about the original. Coulson was a very private person. He had no real friends at the SRU where he had worked for twenty years. What they had discovered was that Coulson was a man with little conscious. He had ordered his criminal associates to throw an injured police officer, his colleague from the roof of a building and had kidnapped a fellow officer and buried her alive. Greg was worried that Coulson would reappear and cause more problems for the team. If it happened, they would be ready for him. He would not be allowed to get away from them a second time.


	5. Chapter 5

WHEN THE HEART STOPS BEATING - PART TWO

Chapter 5 - Retribution

"Jules, I'm not arguing with you. It's done, you're plane leaves at four - so hurry up and finish packing." Sam turned and walked out of the bedroom "I'm going to make some tea, do you want some?"

"No I don't want a cup of tea, nor do I want to go and see my dad. Why are you doing this Sam? I don't want to leave you here on your own". Jules sounded angry, but she wasn't angry at Sam she was afraid for him.

Sam came back into the bedroom his tone softer "You know why Jules; the phone calls during the night the text messages on our phones, and what happened yesterday. Coulson wants me dead but more importantly he wants me to suffer and the only way he could do that was if he did something to you or Natalie".

"I can understand you are worried Sam, especially about Natalie because she is not SRU and she doesn't know how to defend herself but I do. I am a well-trained officer and I can look after myself."

"Jules he put you in a box and left you there to die. It was sheer luck I found you. I can't take the risk of him getting to you again. Natalie is already back with mom and dad at the base and now you're leaving and then I can concentrate on catching Coulson. I know you usually win every argument we have Jules; but not this one, you are not winning this one; you are too important to me."

"I can't leave you to handle Coulson on your own; you are important to me too Sam. I couldn't bear it if he hurt you again". Jules was pleading with Sam to let her stay.

"I won't be on my own, I'll have the team; they will have my back. If you stay, then I will just be worrying about you all the time and I need to stay focused and alert. You know I'm right Jules, please do this for me baby". Sam gently took her in his arms and kissed her sweetly on her mouth.

Jules knew he had won the argument the moment he kissed her. It did make sense she knew that, but she loved Sam and couldn't bear to think of him handling this alone. He was right though, the team would look out for him. She trusted them implicitly - they would keep Sam safe.

"Ok, Ok, I'll go, but you have to promise me Sam Braddock that you will remain in one piece. If anything happened to you….."

"Nothing is going to happen to me Jules, you cannot get rid of me that easily, you promised to marry me remember?"

Yes she did. She looked at the ring that Sam had placed on the third finger of her left hand. She smiled remembering last Friday, when she had almost knocked him over as she threw herself into his arms. The proposal had been perfect and a complete surprise. They had the day off and had decided to hike to their favorite camping spot. They had been sitting round the fire, drinking beers and feeling totally relaxed. Jules head was resting in Sam's lap and he was playing with her hair and stroking her face. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Sam asked.

"A little" Jules teased and then added "I have never loved anyone the way I love you and I have never felt so loved. You are my whole world Sam."

Sam then got up.

"Where are you going?" Jules asked a little annoyed that her cushion had been taken away.

"I need to get something" Sam said and went inside the tent. When he came out he had the sweetest simile.

"What?" Jules asked.

"You are beautiful, do you know that Jules? You are beautiful inside and out and I want you to be my wife" Sam asked still standing by the tent.

"What did you say?" Jules asked sitting up to face him - not quite believing what Sam had just said.

"Will you, Julianna Callaghan" Sam said walking slowly towards Jules and continued "do me the honor of becoming my wife? I adore you. You are my world and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you".

"Yes, yes, yes of course I will" Jules said jumping up and running straight into Sam's arms nearly knocking him over in the process.

The ring was exceptional. Jules could not quite believe how beautiful it was. It was perfect; white gold with one solitary diamond. Pure, simple and elegant.

They sealed the deal in the most perfect way possible under the stars by the fire.

"So you're going, no more arguing?" Sam's voice bringing her back from her sweet memory.

"Yes, yes I'll go". Jules looked at the ring and twisted it around with her thumb. She had an anxious feeling in her stomach; she was worried for Sam.

"Come on, let's have some tea." Jules said as they both walked downstairs.

Two hours later Sam and Jules were at the airport.

"I don't want to go Sam, please let me stay with you" Jules pleaded one more time.

"You have to go Jules; I need you safe and off Coulson's radar. Only our team and Holleran know you are going." Sam pulled Jules to him and held onto her. He didn't want her to go; he would miss her like crazy, but he had to keep her safe.

Sam felt uneasy as he waved Jules off. A thought flashed across his mind that it would be the last time he would see her; and then the thought was gone. Sam waited until the plane was in the air before heading back to the car park and back to finding the man who wanted him dead.

The calls and texts had started a week before. The first call had come in the early hours of Sunday morning to Sam's phone. Coulson was on the other end of the phone telling Sam he was going to put him through unspeakable suffering before he killed him.

The second call was made the following evening to Jules's phone. Coulson said the same to her more or less although he was a little more graphic in what he was going to do to her while making Sam watch. Jules had responded in her inimitable way telling Coulson she couldn't wait to put a bullet in his head. But Sam had noticed her hand was shaking when she put her cell phone on the side.

The calls became more frequent and more ominous. Coulson had obviously started to follow them both as when he called he knew where they had been and what they had been doing.

The final straw came when Sam came home from work early to find their neighbor's cat on their bed. His throat had been cut and had a note pinned to his collar. The note said simply 'You're next'.

Brian Coulson had managed to kill the neighbor's cat, get inside their house and get out again without tripping the alarm and without anyone seeing him. Unfortunately, Coulson was a well-trained ex SRU officer and knew how to surveil his targets and enter any building alarmed or not because that was what the SRU officers were trained to do.

Sam had called Greg and Ed. They both agreed Jules and Natalie needed to be away from the situation. They all believed Coulson would use Jules to get to Sam and possibly Natalie and they needed to keep them both safe and out of the picture. Jules had already suffered at the hands of Coulson and Sam was not about to let her go through anything else.. It had been agreed not to tell the other teams about this latest development and only Holleran knew Jules would be taking some leave.

Spike had already driven Natalie to the base to be with her mom and dad. And now Sam waved his fiancée off to be with her dad and to be safe. Coulson, Sam thought as he drove back to the SRU, it's just you and me. Sam knew that this would end with a death and hoped it would not be his own.

"Did Jules get off OK?" Greg asked Sam as soon as he had walked into the briefing room. Sat around the table were his teammates; his family.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy getting her on the plane; she is one stubborn woman" Sam said jokingly.

Greg could see the relief on Sam's face; he had two less things to worry about, Natalie was back home with their mom and the General and Jules was safely ensconced in Medicine Hat with her father. The team was going to protect Sam as best they could but they knew Sam was going to be the bait to lure Coulson out and that was worrying everyone, especially Ed. Ed with his tactical head on was worrying about the logistics of keeping Sam safe. There were going to be times when Sam was going to be on his own. This was no ordinary criminal. He was a trained SRU tactical officer, not quite as good as Ed, but good enough. He was up against Sam, an ex-Special Forces operative with skills of his own.

Spike handed Sam a cell phone. "Thanks Spike but I already have one of these". Sam said looking at the phone.

"This is no ordinary phone Sam, this is just for you but you have to make sure you keep it on you the whole time. I can track you through this phone. Also if you get into trouble, just press and hold any key and it will send a SOS message to every one of our phones with your location. No need to press send or call, just press and hold down for a few seconds."

"Cool" Sam said suitably impressed "I feel like James Bond".

"This is serious Sam; he nearly succeeded to killing you before. We are all trying to make sure he is not successful a second time". Greg's tone was serious and Sam knew the Boss was worried for him, worried that he may not survive his next encounter with Coulson.

Things remained very quiet for the next couple of days. There were no phone calls, or texts and everyone hoped that Coulson had decided to leave Sam alone. Sam knew it wasn't the case; Coulson was toying with him and trying to lull him into a false sense of security. He wanted Sam to let his guard down and when he did, Sam knew that would be the time Coulson would strike.

Spike was missing Natalie. He had got so used to the loudness of her that her absence brought a deafening silence. The apartment was too quiet. He used to love the quiet until he met Natalie. She was loud and talked too much and he adored her.

The doorbell rang - _Pizza, about time _Spike thought and headed for the door.

Sam was watching a documentary on the Vietnam War when his phone rang. It was Spike.  
"Hi Spike, what's up?" Sam answered.

"Hi Sam, nothing's up just missing Natalie, and wondered if you wanted to share some pizza and beers over at my place".

"Why not, I'm kind of at a loose end with Jules away I'll be over in ten". Sam said as he switched off the TV and picked up the keys to the jeep.

When Sam reached his old apartment he found the door partially opened. Sam immediately became suspicious until he heard Spike call from the kitchen telling him he had left the door ajar and to come in.

Sam walked into the kitchen. "Spike what the hell...". Sam found Spike tied to a kitchen chair with a device strapped to his chest.

"I'm sorry Sam" Spike said bowing his head in shame. He knew he had led Sam into a trap that would most likely lead to his death. He had no choice. Coulson had kidnapped his mother. Spike had spoken to her; she was scared but unharmed. Coulson said his partner would keep her safe provided Spike did as he was told.

Sam then felt a barrel of a gun dig into the back of his neck and knew it was Coulson.

"Well hello Sam" Coulson said digging the gun deeper into his neck. "Be a good boy and get on your knees"

Sam complied.

"Hands behind you back" Coulson ordered again. Sam hadn't been able to get to the phone to alert the others. They were on their own, and in deep shit.

The flexi cuffs were pulled tight cutting into the flesh on Sam's wrists. Coulson placed flexi cuffs around Sam's ankles. He was at the mercy of Coulson. This is not going to end well Sam thought.

"Why don't you let Spike go, you have me now; you don't need anyone else" Sam pleaded with Coulson.

"Can't do that, you see Spike is my insurance policy" Coulson said placing a gag back over Spike's mouth. "I think you know I'm going to kill you Sam, but Spike will be OK provided I get away and input the code to disarm the bomb. Kind of ironic don't you think, a bomb disposal tech with a bomb strapped to him?"

Without warning Coulson struck Sam's head with the gun. Sam fell to the side, unable to stop the onslaught which was about to commence. Coulson kicked Sam in his back and side alternating between his left and right foot. The steel capped boots doing their job well. Sam could see Spike looking on helplessly as the attack continued for a good five minutes. Coulson only stopped because he was exhausted.

"Do you have any idea how much I fucking hate you Sam Braddock - Special Forces, best sniper, best tactical. Everyone listens to you Sam; they want to know what you think about everything. No one was ever interested in what I had to say; No - it was all about you Sam - the fucking golden boy of the SRU. Well, who's better at tactical now? Seems to me I was better at tactical this time, hey Sam."

Sam couldn't answer the pain had made it hard for him to breathe. But Sam knew it wasn't over; he was preparing himself for round 2.

Round 2 was far worse than round 1. Coulson had recommenced the kicking with renewed vigor, but this time he concentrated his efforts and his steel capped boots to Sam's abdomen and ribs.

Sam tried to remain conscious; he knew once he succumbed to unconsciousness, it would be over. Coulson would have won and Sam would be dead. He wasn't just worried for himself; Spike had a bomb strapped to his chest and the rest of the team had no idea what was going on.

Just as Sam thought he couldn't take any more, Coulson stopped. He removed Spike's gag and left.

"Sam, Sam, talk to me Sam" Spike was pleading, hoping Sam would, could answer him.

Sam coughed and blood spurted out of his mouth. He hated the metallic taste of blood. He felt sick and he could barely breathe.

"I'm good Spike" Sam said coughing up more blood.

Spike knew his friend was in serious need of medical attention but they had bigger problems: Coulson had told Spike he could detonate the bomb remotely from up to a ¼ mile away; his mother had been kidnapped and they needed the team a.s.a.p.

"Can you get free?" Spike asked

"Don't think so Spike, can you?"

"I've been trying but the cuffs are too tight".

"How long do we have before the bomb goes off?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea the timer is on the front and I can't see it from here; it may not matter though because the bastard can detonate it remotely. He's got my Ma Sam. Coulson left me no choice. He told me to call you and get you here or she would die. I've no idea where she is or even if she is still alive, I'm sorry Sam, I'm so sorry." Spike was desolate. They were out of options. Coulson had won again.

"Spike it's OK - we'll find a way to get out of this" Sam reassured Spike but Sam did not think there was any way of getting out of it. He hoped they wouldn't have to wait too long before the bomb exploded. Why prolong the inevitable.

Neither spoke for a good five minutes. Both were contemplating their lives and their imminent deaths when Sam heard footsteps.

"Did you hear that Spike?" Sam whispered. He hoped it wasn't Coulson back again for round 3 because Sam knew he wouldn't survive round 3. Hell he still might not survive round 2 between the internal bleeding and the bomb strapped to Spike's chest.

Sam thought he was dreaming when he saw her walk into the apartment.

"Shit, Sam. What the hell happened?" Jules asked rushing over to his side. She cut the flexi cuffs before checking on Sam's injured body. The almost black bruising an indication that Sam was bleeding internally.

"Go check on Spike, there is a bomb strapped to him". Sam said. He could barely breathe now, each breath more painful than the last. Sam was struggling to remain conscious, but he knew his job was not over yet. He took out the phone Spike had given him and pressed and held down a key on the phone. He didn't have the energy to call and speak to anyone. The team would get the SOS with this location and they would be there shortly.

"Jesus Spike, how did this happen?" Jules asked as she examined the device.

"Long story; how long is left on the timer Jules?" Spike asked.

"It looks like 4 minutes - can it be diffused?"

"I think so" Spike answered "Can you talk me through it?" Jules asked

"Do you want to try?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You could run" Spike said then added "You'll need a small screwdriver and a pair of cutters. They are in the drawer next the sink".

"Got them" Jules said "what do I do first?"

"Remove the outer cover, carefully Jules, gentle hands and then tell me what you see" Spike said

Jules gently undid each screw then as carefully as she could removed the outer cover exposing wires of differing colors each going to a different location. Jules' hands were shaking and she finally took a breath.

"There's lots of wires here Spike, Red, Yellow, Blue Green and Black all going to a different place."

"Ok, Ok, think Spike" Spike said trying to imagine the circuitry from Jules's description. "Where's the battery and what color wire is going into the battery?"

"The battery is on my right hand side, it looks like the black, red and yellow wires are going to the battery".

Spike didn't speak for a few seconds. "Spike" Jules said "What do I do; which one do I cut?"

"One will disconnect the battery and stop the timer; the other wire is for the remote detonation. The other will detonate the device. There's no way of knowing which one is which" Spike said

"Spike, there is less than 60 seconds. What would happen if I cut the wrong wire?" Jules asked

"If you cut the wrong one - it will trigger the device instantly" Spike explained.

"OK, that's not good, so what you are saying is pick a color and pray?"

"Basically" Spike answered.

"30 seconds, any suggestions, guys?"

"We're out of options Jules, just cut one" Sam told her.

"OK, here goes" as Jules took the cutters.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hi everyone, just to let you know that the final chapter became very long so I split it into two. Thank you again for your reviews - they were amazing and so appreciated. Also just a quick little note - because I live in the UK and we are slower than a turtle's behind in showing Flashpoint episodes (S4E1 just started yesterday FINALLY!) I cannot read a lot of what you brilliant people have written because they contain SPOILERS. But as soon as I've caught up I will be reading and reviewing like crazy.

WHEN THE HEART STOPS BEATING - PART TWO

Chapter 6 - Deception

With only twenty seconds on the timer remaining: Jules held her breath, placed the cutters over the wire, closed her eyes and cut. There was no explosion. She opened her eyes 10, 9, 8 "Shit, wrong wire". Instinctively she threw herself over Sam's injured body as if she would somehow be able to shield him from the impending blast. Spike closed his eyes and prayed.

Jules and Spike held their breath and waited to die.

"Spike"

"Yes Jules"

"It didn't go off?"

"I know"

"Why?"

"I have no idea"

"You're the bomb guy, aren't you are supposed to know these things?"

"I don't know what to say; it should've gone off"

Sam was at the stage where he had stopped caring whether the bomb had gone off or not. In any other circumstance he would have loved Jules lying on top of him: In this case, however, it was just further impeding his ability to breathe.

Lifting herself up to check on the bomb, she looked at him Sam.

"Sam…Sam". Sam was unconscious. Jules berated herself. She should not have thrown herself on top of him in his state. She took out her cell and dialed 911 while simultaneously checking Sam's neck for a pulse.

"You OK Spike?" Jules said as she checked the bomb still strapped to Spike's chest.

"I'm OK; how's Sam, he's not looking so good Jules"

"He's unconscious; his pulse is a little rapid - paramedics are on their way".

Jules checked over the device carefully before unstrapping the harness at the back of Spike.

Spike was staring at the bomb.

"So why didn't it go off?" Jules asked Spike

"Because it's a dummy, that why" Spike answered.

The SUV carrying Wordy, Ed and Greg was speeding towards Spike's apartment. The SOS message had been received from Sam's phone and they knew Sam was in trouble, but it was Spike's apartment, so Spike could be with Sam. They had been unable to contact Spike. Ed was worried. They were all worried.

The SUV pulled up at the same time as EMS paramedics were running into the building.

"That cannot be good" Ed said to Greg as they raced into the apartment building.

Everyone stopped momentarily when they saw Jules leaning over the unconscious body of Sam while the paramedics began to work on their injured colleague.

The team was stunned seeing Sam lying on the apartment floor; and even more surprised to see Jules.

"What the hell happened here?" Ed said as he glanced a worrying look over at Sam.

"Coulson is what happened. He has beaten Sam pretty bad. I arrived back about an hour ago, saw Sam wasn't home; guessed he would be here so came over to surprise him and found Sam like this and a bomb strapped to Spike."

"What?" The team said in unison.

"It was a dummy; a freaking clever dummy though: Everything about it looked real, scared the crap out of me?" Spike said.

"Why would Coulson strap a pretend bomb to you? - it makes no sense" Ed said.

"Nothing Coulson does makes sense; everything he does is hinky" Greg said.

"It gets worse; Coulson has Spike's mom" Jules said

"Coulson has your mom?" Ed shook his head trying to take in all the information.

Spike nodded desperately trying to remain in control; but everything was taking its toll and the team could hear the anguish in his voice. He told them Coulson was already hiding in the apartment when he arrived home. Coulson had tied him up and told him he had his mom. Coulson told Spike to call Sam and get him to the apartment. He then strapped the bomb to his chest.

Spike looked over at Sam an asked the paramedics how he was doing. He hoped Sam would forgive him; but knew he would never forgive himself for what Sam had gone through.

"He's hanging on, but we need to get him to hospital as soon as possible". One of the paramedics answered.

Jules was holding Sam's hand. She didn't want to let him go to the hospital without her, but the team needed her; Spike needed her and they still needed to catch the bastard who did this to him. Jules kissed him gently; "I will see you very soon baby. When you wake up I will be there with you".

The paramedics carried Sam out to the waiting ambulance.

Everyone was worried about Sam, but he was in safe hands now; they had to prioritize and Spike's mom had to be their main focus.

Jules instinctively ran her hands through her hair and tied it into a ponytail. She was back in work mode.

"What about Coulson's house, where he had taken Jules? Wordy suggested

"It's a good place to start looking" Ed said.

Greg called Winnie and asked her to get a forensic team over to Spike's apartment. He told her they would be heading over to Coulson's address and to have EMS on standby just in case.

Jules was adept at suiting up on the run; and even more adept at changing in front of the guys without them even noticing.

"Wordy, try all the cell numbers we have for Coulson; let's see if he wants to talk to us." Greg asked. This request would normally have been directed to Spike but Greg knew Spike had bigger things on his mind.

"All cell phones are going to voice mail" Wordy reported.

It took fifteen minutes to reach Coulson's house. It was in darkness and it looked like no one had been there in quite a while.

"Stay alert team, just because it looks deserted doesn't make it so" Greg advised.

As head of tactical Ed took over the operation. "Jules, Wordy take the rear; Greg and I will take the front entrance. Be careful people; watch your backs. Spike you need to remain in the vehicle".

"Ed, I need to be with you, my mom could be in there" Spike said pleading with his Team Leader.

"If your mom is here we will find her".

The team headed to their respective positions when Winnie's voice came over the com link.

She informed the team that Spike's mother had been dropped off at the SRU headquarters. She was shaken up, but appeared otherwise unharmed.

Greg advised Winnie to get EMS to the barn and have them check out Mrs. Scarlatti. Winnie confirmed that EMS was already on route and she would look after Spike's mom until the team got back. A very relieved Spike spoke to his mother briefly to reassure himself she was OK.

"What now?" Wordy asked.

Jules suddenly knew where Coulson was and what he was planning. "Oh my God, No" Jules exclaimed. "This is what Coulson wanted".

"What was?" Spike asked

"All of this has been a ploy - the bomb, your mom, Spike all of it. He just wants Sam; he's going to be at the hospital waiting for him".

The rest if the team knew Jules was right. They had effectively handed Sam over to Coulson.

"He knew we would probably check out his house" Ed said

"And we're now at least a thirty minute drive from St. Simons" Greg said.

Greg called Winnie and asked where teams 3 and 4 were. Winnie told him both were out on calls; but Team 3 was on route back to base. He told Winnie to redirect Team 3 to the hospital, top priority; they needed to protect Sam.

Jules was worried. She should have known; this was always what Coulson had wanted. He didn't care about Spike or Jules or any of the others; he wanted Sam, and only Sam. He had told Sam he would make him suffer before he killed him.

Greg checked on the status of Team 3 and Winnie advised they were on route to the hospital, their ETA 25 minutes.

Greg knew he couldn't warn the hospital - not until the SRU were at the scene and could neutralize any potential threat and that wouldn't be for another twenty minutes.

Although Ed was driving at top speed it still wasn't fast enough for Jules. Every minute that ticked by was a minute more Coulson had with Sam; her mind in overdrive imagining what horror Coulson had in store for the man she loved, her fiancé.

Jules knew Coulson had deliberately stopped short of killing Sam: He wanted him injured and vulnerable. They were on their way; Team 3 was on their way, but no one was there yet. Sam was alone and injured and Coulson was ready for him.

Coulson was laughing: His plan could not have gone any better. The kidnap of Spike's mother; the bomb and getting Sam to the apartment. It was all working out perfectly. And now for the finale, Coulson said to himself as he walked through the glass doors of the emergency room of St. Simon's hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I need to apologize because this is one LONG chapter - just on 4,500 words but I hope it doesn't put you off. I had a lot to say especially about Coulson. Also if anyone hasn't read Part One (and why ever not?!) some things may not make sense but as both are so ingrained in my head it's hard for me to tell if part two could be read in isolation and still make sense. Please read and review - it's the only thing that keeps the creative juices flowing.

WHEN THE HEART STOPS BEATING PART TWO

Chapter 7 - Finale

When you wear the uniform of the SRU, heads turn and people look especially if you're also carrying an MP5 submachine gun and a Glock 9mm handgun. The SRU commanded respect from everyone - including other police officers. He would miss that - he wouldn't miss the late shifts and the endless tactical training sessions but he would miss playing the hero. He saw them all looking as he walked through the glass door of the emergency room; the young mother with her crying child, the young black youth with a bloodied bandage around his head - all of them looking at him with admiration and respect. "Hi, I'm constable Coulson with the SRU. My colleague, Constable Braddock, was brought in earlier; he had been badly beaten by some drug dealers and I need to let my team know his condition. Could you find out where he is and how he is doing?"

"Of course, Constable Coulson" The nurse said looking on her computer screen at the admissions and then added "He is still undergoing treatment; if you wait here I will go and check how he is and let you know."

Brian Coulson knew the nurse admired and respected him - he could tell just by the way she looked at him.

The nurse walked off down the corridor with Coulson following discreetly behind. She walked through the fourth door on the right. Once Coulson had seen where she had gone he walked back to the reception area. He did not want to raise any suspicions just yet. The nurse walked back to Coulson a few minutes later. She told Coulson that Sam's condition was stable and he would be going to the OR shortly.

Coulson thanked the nurse and told her he would inform his team.

"How's the pain now Sam?" the doctor asked the young officer.

"OK" was all that Sam could manage to say.

The doctor new Sam was definitely not OK.

"Jacqui could you give Sam 10mg of morphine. We don't know what time he will be going to surgery as we are still waiting on the results of the CT scan".

She looked over at the young officer and smiled. Sam even tried to smile back, but the pain was stopping his face from doing anything but frown.

Nurse Jacqui Wells knew Sam. She had tendered to more than a few wounds he and his teammates had come into the emergency room with. But she knew Sam better than his teammates because she had worked in ICU the same time Sam had been there. When Sam arrived in ICU in January, no one thought he would survive his injuries. Every time the doctors thought he was dying, he somehow pulled through. The nurses up on ICU even gave him the nickname 'Sam the indestructible man'. He had made more than a few hearts flutter among the nurses; nearly every one of them had fallen a little in love with the dashing blonde policeman. She had come to know Jules too, as she had not moved from his side for weeks. She remembered taking a recliner chair from the doctors' lounge and giving it to Jules because she had refused to leave the hospital. It didn't matter what anyone said to her she stayed, day and night. It took sometime but Sam did recover; and now he was back with more injuries. Blunt force trauma to his abdomen, chest and back and a nasty head wound. This poor officer has had one hell of a year she thought.

Coulson waited for the nurse to be preoccupied with someone else before slipping past her and making his way down the corridor. He stood outside Room 212. This was It.; this was where Sam Braddock would die and there would be nothing anyone could do to stop him.

Coulson took out a phial and put some of its white contents onto the back of his hand and snorted deeply. He loved the high he got from cocaine but there was an even bigger high just waiting on the other side of the door. He took out his gun and entered the room.

"Officer, you cannot be in here, you need to wait outside" the doctor working on Sam said briefly looking up.

It was Jacqui Wells who saw the gun first and dropped the tray carrying the medical instruments. The instruments clattered to the ground making the doctor stop what he was doing.

"What do you want?" the doctor asked Coulson.

"Him" Coulson said pointing the gun at Sam as he turned the lock on the door.

"He cannot be moved - I have just inserted a chest drain. This man has sustained serious injuries."

"I know doc, I was the one who inflicted them."

Jacqui had started to pick up the instruments, placing them back on the tray.

"Leave them and get over there" Coulson said pointing his gun to the direction he wanted the doctor and nurse to go.

Sam stared at Coulson; his mind racing. He knew there would be little he could do to stop whatever Coulson had planned for him, but he also knew Coulson would not leave any one in that room alive. This was their war; it had nothing to do with anyone else. His mind frantically trying to work out a way to get the doctor and nurse out of the room; it was hard to think past the pain but he had to try somehow.

"Coulson, you need to let these people go - they are not part of this" Sam pleaded with Coulson.

"I can't do that Sammy boy".

Sam hated feeling useless; he knew now this had been Coulson's plan; he had stopped the beating purposely to leave him injured and vulnerable so he could come back and finish the job.

Sam was OK with dying. Hell, he had come close so many times his luck was bound to run out eventually, but he had always hoped his death would have meant something - that he had died saving lives; not murdered by a rogue cop bent on revenge. Sam hoped the end would come quickly but guessed Coulson had other ideas, more along the slow and painful route.

While Coulson was tying tape around the Doctor's wrists, Jacqui went over to Sam.

Nurse Jacqui Wells had never felt more terrified in her life; but she had to do something to help Sam. He had been through too much already. She had slipped a scalpel in the pocket of her uniform when she had picked up the instruments from the floor. As she checked on Sam she placed the scalpel under the palm of his left hand.

Sam felt the scalpel and a wave of relief rushed through his veins. Her bravery may have just evened up the odds a little. Sam made a mental note to thank her later if he survived; if they survived. He just needed to stay conscious and fight the darkness that was threatening to engulf him.

"Leave him and get back over here" Coulson ordered the young nurse.

Hoping he had not seen her pass the scalpel to Sam, the nurse returned to where the doctor was and put her hands behind her back. Coulson tied them using duct tape. He sat the doctor and the nurse on the floor in the corner of the room and warned them both that if they made a sound he would have no hesitation in shooting either of them. Jacqui knew Coulson meant every word.

Coulson walked over to the right side of the bed.

Coulson placed his hand over the chest drain and then pressed as hard as he could on Sam's ribs. Sam did not want to cry out in pain; he did not want to give Coulson the satisfaction but his face couldn't hide the sheer agony the ex-SRU Officer was inflicting. Sam's body started to shake uncontrollably which just made Coulson want to continue the torture.

"Sorry Sam, did that hurt?" and without warning pulled the tube out of Sam's side. Sam yelled, beads of sweat were running down his face. He almost lost consciousness but held on; digging the scalpel into his palm to keep his focus.

The doctor winced as he saw Coulson pull the tube out of Sam but kept quiet; Jacqui couldn't stay quiet.

"Stop it, you're killing him" Jacqui bent her head down not wishing to witness any further torture of the injured officer.

"Oh goody" Coulson responded.

Jacqui had never seen evil until that moment. She knew the man standing over Sam was pure, unadulterated evil and hoped Sam would prevail but she knew it was unlikely. She wished her hands were not tied; but wondered what she could do even if they weren't.

Jacqui looked at Dr. Glassman and he looked at her. There was nothing they could do for Sam; he was on his own; they also knew if Sam died they would too.

Jules was looking at her watch: "Boss, our ETA?" she asked for the tenth time.

"Ten minutes Jules - if we don't hit traffic on the freeway, maybe a little less".

Ed looked over at Jules, her face unable to conceal the fear that Coulson was with Sam right at that moment. Jules was rubbing her forehead trying to erase the image she was picturing. _We've been through too much for me to lose you now Sam. Hang on; just hang on a little longer. _

They hit the freeway and all Jules saw was a sea of cars. "No, please no." She sighed feeling everything was against them getting to Sam in time.

Brian Coulson was narcissistic, arrogant and cruel. He liked inflicting pain. He had enjoyed it since he was a young boy. He had started small; pulling the legs of spiders and other insects and then progressing onto bigger and better. Torturing small pets had been his favorite pastime, until he discovered he could inflict pain on his friends' young siblings and they would never tell; terrified of the repercussions. It was the ultimate power fix and he loved it. As time went on he learned very quickly to hide his dark side.

Coulson had never found a woman he wanted to marry. He had a girlfriend once; she was nice and he liked her, but when she had said no to sex in the back seat of his car, he just did it anyway. When it was over, she was crying. He drove her home, dropped her off outside her house and never saw her again. Just after his 22nd birthday he joined the Police Force. He trained hard and after eight years on the regular force applied to the elite Strategic Response Unit. Coulson was turned down, but he kept applying and on his third attempt, ten years after joining the police force, he was finally successful.

Team 2's tactical Officer had always believed he was better than Ed Lane. But Lane was Team Leader of Team 1 - the elite of the elite. Coulson had tried and tried to get onto Team 1, but was always rejected. Then one day a young brash man walked through the doors of the SRU and immediately he was on team 1. Everyone loved Braddock, even John Sullivan said how good he was. Coulson despised Braddock; despised his good looks, despised the fact that he could take a man out from 2 km away; but more than everything he despised the fact that he had Jules Callaghan. No one but he could see it; the whispers, the looks the stolen touches when they thought no one was looking; he was looking and he knew. Coulson had liked Jules from the moment he set eyes on her. He had tried to strike up a few conversations with her but she was never interested in anyone in the SRU until Braddock.

For years Coulson was a good cop but seeing people at their worst on a daily basis became predictable and easy - almost boring. He had started to crave more and more excitement. He had come across Jason DeShawn when Team 2 had assisted the Guns and Gangs Task Force. DeShawn's lifestyle excited Coulson and he wanted to be a part of it. They realized they had something in common; a fondness for prostitutes, more importantly, young prostitutes. The relationship became a scratch my back and I'll scratch yours deal with Coulson giving DeShawn inside information whenever they were going on a drugs raid. Eventually drugs started to play a big part in their friendship. Coulson discovered a liking for cocaine and so to fund his habit started to sell the drug. He liked the money, better than the money; however, was the power it gave him.

Everything was going along swimmingly until the stupid bitch Sonya Winters; He knew the slut would be trouble and had warned Jason DeShawn. Sonya and her sister Helen used to hang out at Jason's place all the time and at a party one night, after one too many bourbons Coulson had slept with Helen.

Brian Coulson had no idea what was going on at Tracey Winters' apartment before Team 2 arrived on scene - he didn't know Tracey or where she lived. When Ray Benton told the Team she had two sisters; Sonya and Helen, he nearly crapped himself. Coulson had tried to keep a low profile, but John Sullivan ordered him and Braddock on the roof. He knew the Johnson Brothers - they did most of DeShawn's dirty work although his trusted aide was Otis Sanders. As soon as he got on the roof he saw her; he knew she had recognized him and could link him to Jason DeShawn. Coulson had no choice - she had to be silenced; she had to die. He knew Braddock was suspicious so he had to die also. But he didn't die, he fucking survived.

He had thought about getting rid of Braddock while he was in the ICU; no one would have been surprised if he had suffered a heart attack or just stopped breathing, but whenever he went to Sam's room he was never alone. The Callaghan bitch was always there, and if she wasn't, his sister was, or someone from the Team. Then Braddock woke up and, what do you know, he had no memory of the event; he was off the hook for the time being. Coulson researched memory loss on the internet and discovered it was unlikely Braddock's memory would come back.

Coulson decided the adage of keeping your friends close but your enemies closer was a good one and became friends with Braddock. He visited him regularly. If Braddock's memory came back then Coulson was deal with it. But as the weeks went on Coulson became confident Braddock's memory was gone for good. Until the Saturday morning at the SRU when he saw Braddock and he told John Sullivan he was waiting to see Greg about the Laker Street case. As soon as Braddock looked at him, Coulson knew; he had remembered what happened on the roof.

From then on he was playing the game by his rules: His career was in ruins. But in some strange way in was a release. Coulson had never felt freer than that Saturday. It took him less than an hour to come up with the plan and to abduct Jules.

Snatching Jules was so much fun - he did it so Braddock would know the feeling of loss and helplessness; and Jules would be scared out of her pretty little mind. He was still pissed Braddock had found her so quickly; he would have liked her to suffer a little longer. Braddock - the fucking hero once again. But not this time; this time Sam Braddock was going to die.

Finally it had come to this. The weeks of planning and now he had Braddock right where he wanted him at his mercy. All good things come to those who wait he said to himself licking his lips at the thought of inflicting yet more pain on the already injured officer. It was going to be slow and painful. He holstered his gun and took out his favorite knife.

"It's just me and you Braddock" Coulson sneered running a blade along Sam's chest, cutting deep into his flesh: A trail of blood followed.

Sam yelled and wondered how much more his body could endure before it shut down completely. He wanted to fight for his life, but he honestly felt he had no strength left to fight with.

Sam could barely breathe the pain was so intense. He chest felt like it was being crushed and he could feel his life ebbing away.

Sam heard the sirens in the distance; getting louder with each second that ticked by: It was his team they were almost there.

Coulson ran the blade across Sam's chest for a second time; yet this time he was disappointed as Sam didn't yell out in agony; he just whispered Coulson's name. Coulson went in closer to hear what Sam had to say; was he about to beg for his life? - Oh he hoped so.

Sam grabbed Coulson's uniform pulling him in closer; Coulson's face froze; the stunned expression remaining on his face. The scalpel Sam had hidden in his hand had been plunged deep into Coulson's neck. Blood started to pour from the wound covering Sam's chest. His body; suddenly limp fell onto Sam.

Sam heard brakes screeching and knew the Team had arrived; he closed his eyes and with one more final show of strength, pushed Coulson body off of his chest, and on to the floor.

The screams brought Team 1 crashing through the locked room. Sam didn't see them come in; unconsciousness had taken him just seconds before.

Jules seeing Sam's chest covered in blood thought Sam was already dead, her knees buckling from under her she put her arm out against the wall to steady herself - hot saliva in her mouth an indication that she was about to throw up., They were too late, Sam's body lying covered in blood - she had lost him.

The doctor yelled that it was not Sam's blood and to untie him quickly so he could help Sam. Jules remained rooted to the spot, staring at Sam. Spike obliged and quickly helped the Doctor and the nurse to their feet.

Ed was trying to comprehend what had happened in the treatment room 212; he removed his glove and checked Coulson's vital signs. He was dead a scalpel sticking out of his neck.

Greg called Winnie and ordered forensics to the hospital. Winnie asked about Sam afraid of the answer but needing to know.

"He's alive, that's all we know for now Winnie; Coulson is dead". Greg said the words yet couldn't quite believe them. His SRU officer lay unconscious and injured, the other officer, responsible for those injuries lay dead on the floor. The situation was contained. Greg hoped Sam would survive the final encounter with Coulson, but it wasn't looking good.

The doctor was desperately trying to stabilize Sam. As soon as Sam was stabilized, he was moved out of the room. The room was cordoned off with police tape, an officer placed outside the room waiting for forensics to arrive.

The team, exhausted sat in the waiting room just as they had done in January. Sam had been taken to surgery.

Jules was playing with her ring, twisting it around and around with her thumb.

"You'll wear it out Jules, if you keep doing that" Ed said as he sat next to her. "It's been a pretty full on day, do you want anything, something to eat or a coffee?"

"No, I'm good thanks Ed."

No one was talking. Spike was leaning against the wall of the waiting room, his normally smiling face taught with concern. He was torn between leaving to check on his mom or staying with his team. Wordy was sitting next to Greg his head resting on the back of the chair. Greg sat upright not able to relax until he knew the condition of his officer. Greg looked at his team, he was proud of each and every one of them. They were drained, devastated and exhausted by the events of the past couple of weeks but they were still there, everyone determined to stay and wait for news on Sam.

"I should never have let Sam talk me into going to my Dads. I could have protected him." Jules finally spoke.

"No you couldn't Jules -no one could have protected Sam 24/7 from Coulson. He was determined to kill Sam, but Jules he didn't succeed. Sam is alive and Coulson is dead, we have to be grateful for that."

"I am grateful Ed, but Sam could still die and then Coulson, dead or not, would have won".

"Sam's not going to die Jules; he's a fighter; he survived last time and he'll be OK now. Coulson's gone and you two can finally get your lives back.

The team waited, but the wait was far shorter than in January and when the surgeon emerged from the double doors leading into the family waiting area, his look was more upbeat.

"Well, all I can say is Sam Braddock is one very lucky young man; the surgery went better than we hoped. He will need a few weeks but he will make a complete recovery. He can have visitors in about an hour and then I must insist you all go home and get some rest".

Jules pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them; burying her head she started to sob. A tidal wave of emotion finally being released. Ed placed his arm around her and gently pulled her to him.

The nightmare that had begun on a freezing cold day in January was over and they had survived. Jules knew they had been incredibly lucky and wondered just how long their luck would last. But Jules was grateful for everything; she still had Sam and the team.

An hour later Jules walked down the corridor to Sam's room. Sam lay sleeping; he didn't see the tears falling silently down her face.

Jules sat on the chair and pulled it up close to Sam's bed. She tucked her hair behind her ear and rested her head lightly on his bandaged chest not wanting to wake him or hurt him further, but needing to hear his heart beating.

Jules felt Sam touch her hair - he was awake. She turned to face him.

"Hi baby, how are you feeling - do you want something, maybe some water?"

Jules was fussing; she was obviously worried; she only fusses when she's worried. "I'm OK Jules, a little sore - well a lot sore but I'll be fine, how are you?" Sam saw the tears began to fall.

"When I walked into the room and saw you covered in blood I was sure you were dead. It felt like January all over again. I can't lose you Sam, I can't." She wanted to beg him to quit the SRU, but she knew he wouldn't and she wouldn't ask him.

"I'm not quitting the SRU Jules" He knew without her saying a word, Sam knew what was going through her mind.

"I'm not asking you to"

"You would never ask me outright but that is what you want". San wiped her tears from her cheeks "The only thing that kept me going was hearing the sirens; knowing you and the team were there and were coming to save me. Jules I have you, Natalie and the team and that's all I will ever want and all I will ever need - and no madman is going to stop me from doing the job I love with the people I love. Coulson is gone; he cannot hurt us anymore".

One by one the team came to see Sam to make sure he was OK before they headed home.

"I'm guessing you don't want a lift home Jules?" Greg knew Jules would not be moving from Sam's side.

"No thanks Boss, I'm staying".

"No you're not Jules; take her home guys, she needs to rest".

"When were we ever able to make Jules do anything she didn't want to Sam?" Ed asked jokingly. "We'll be back tomorrow, get some rest you two".

Jules heard Sam sigh and asked what was wrong.

Sam told her nothing was wrong. Everything was finally right. He had survived, Jules had survived and they could finally start to move on from the nightmare and move on with their lives.

* * *

"Are you feeling OK Sam?" Spike asked Sam "You are not looking so hot".

"I'm good Spike; she's late that's all" Sam answered.

"She'll be here Sam, wild horses wouldn't keep her away" Spike said trying to reassure his best friend.

Sam looked around. They were all there - their teammates, their friends and family.

"I feel sick Spike, what if she's changed her mind?"

"She wouldn't do that Sam" Spike said and then looking back towards the entrance he smiled; "you don't have to worry; she's here".

"She's here?" Sam asked

"Yes" Spike said.

"What does she look like?"

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself?" Spike said.

Sam turned his head towards the entrance of the church. His eyes fell on the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. Jules literally took Sam's breath away. He couldn't believe this woman had actually agreed to marry him. How the hell did he get so lucky? Sam smiled at Jules as she walked towards him, arm in arm with her dad.

"Hi beautiful, what kept you?" Sam asked Jules as she stood next to him.

"Dad got all emotional just as we were leaving" Jules whispered back

"I was worried - I thought you had changed your mind"

"No chance Braddock, you've got me for life".

"I love you Jules"

"I love you too, Sam".

"We are gathered here to witness the marriage of Samuel Braddock and Julianna Callaghan…"

A new chapter of their lives was about to begin. This time it was full of love and hope.

THE END.

A/N: Sorry again for the length of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, if you did let me know by posting your review. As we are nearly in December just wanted to wish all of you A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A FABULOUS 2013. I am working on something new, but needed to finish this first - so hopefully you'll hear from me again in the New Year.


End file.
